Conventional display apparatus have a structure that as shown in FIG. 8 a medium reproduction unit 81 and a display unit 62 (accommodated) are laid horizontally and placed on each other in the vertical direction, a structure that as shown in FIG. 9 they are arranged so as to assume an approximately straight line extending in the front-rear direction of a vehicle or the like, or a structure that as shown in FIG. 10 they are arranged in the right-left direction of a vehicle or the like.
Another configuration is known in which a medium insertion unit can be elevated and lowered (lowered obliquely downward) so as to facilitate a medium insertion/removal manipulation (e.g., Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: JP-T-2002-009976